


Stay Felching

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Felching, From Sex to Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Dean can't resist the allure of the guy in the grocery store that says, "Stay Felching." (An informal ficlet)





	Stay Felching

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm at the library and there's a bag another parent brought that says Stay Fetching and I did a double take cause my brain thought it said Stay Felching. It's in a weird font.

Dean spots the bag adorned with the words "Stay Felching," slung over the shoulder of the handsome guy at the grocery and he does a double take. It can't *actually* say felching...except on the handsome guy's bag it DOES say Felching and Dean is like "oh God it's such a rare kink and I'm so into it how do I make my move??"  
Meanwhile Cas knows that only people "in the know" even react to his bag. Most people are just clueless. So he's always on the lookout for folks who react. If they don't interest him, he moves on, but if they do? Like the super-hot guy who is practically drooling over his bag at the grocery store? Hell to the yes.  
So Cas swaggers over, winks, offers his hand, and when handsome shakes Cas palms him his number.  
And walks off.  
Afterward, Dean is like...am I seriously crazy enough to cold dial crazy grocery store felching guy? For the first few days, he's certain he's NOT crazy enough. Felching guy can have all the crazy for both of them.  
But he can't stop thinking about it.  
He can't decide which he wants more - to be on his knees shivering with the high while crazy hot dude licks his insides clean, or to have crazy hot dude presenting before him, ass out and dripping and oh so tempting, a five star feast just for him.  
So hell if, a week after the encounter, Dean texts the guy.   
Introduces himself as Dean. Finds out the dudes name name is Cas. Finds out the interesting in felching is definitely mutual.  
And...they make a date.  
If you can call it a date when the only plan is to fuck each other senseless without condoms and then clean up the resulting creampie.  
It's the closest thing Dean has had to a date in over a year so forgive him if he decides to pretend it's a date.  
They meet up at an hourly hotel, exchange proof of their disease free status, and then end up throwing rock-paper-scissors over who gets to top first.  
Dean really doesn't care if he wins or loses - or so he thinks until he wins. He'll be topping, and sucking, first. And he's excited but he's also disappointed. Cas has such gorgeous lips, and Dean can't wait to feel them on his pucker.  
His regrets last only until they've gotten through the prelims and are onto the main event. Cas has a delicious, musky flavor that mixes excellently with Dean's salty, gooey come, and the sounds that Cas makes from the first instant Dean starts rimming him? Almost as delicious.  
By the time Dean is done cleaning Cas out, he's hard again, and he comes in two second flat with Cas' hand on his dick.  
Cas licks up every drop.  
"Next time, it's my turn," Cas says with a suggestive tap on Dean's ass, as if Dean could have been in any doubt about what Cas meant.  
Cas is as good as his word. The next time they meet he eats out Dean's ass like he's getting paid for the privilege. They've only met the twice and they've never even had a conversation aside from planning the logistics of meeting up to fuck, but it's already the best sex he's ever had. The only thing more embarrassing than the noises he makes when he comes with Cas sucking him clean is how much he can't wait to do it again.  
They fall into a pattern with surprising ease. They meet once a week on Saturday nights. They alternate who is felcher and who is felchee.  
And it's great.  
They don't start texting about anything other than fucking until Cas has to cancel one week.  
His family is visiting.  
And naturally as can be, they transition to talking about family. They've only been fuck buddies, Dean doesn't even know Cas' last name, yet somehow the only weird part of talking about Sammy and his mom and dad is that it ISN'T weird, and he thinks it should be.  
Dean is the first of them to bring food. He works a weird shift, and doesn't have time to eat before their meeting, so he grabs a pie and they share it while indulging in over priced motel fridge shot bottles.  
The next week, unprompted, Cas brings burgers, and Dean feels obliged to follow up with way better fucking burgers, and if he had any doubts food was permanent addition to their routine, the sounds Cas makes around that burger are orgasmic and amazing and imagining the bbq sauce flavor on Cas' lips as he's cleaning Dean's ass adds an amazing level of disgusting, sublime appeal.  
Dean really likes Cas.  
Dude is crazy.  
And hilarious.  
And brilliant.  
And has good taste. In every sense.  
He can be delightfully clueless sometimes and other times show such razor wit and dry humor that Dean is never quite sure what to expect, in the best possible way.  
Dean has stopped paying attention to folks flirting with him.  
He texts Cas multiple times a day with the most random shit.  
Still it's not until Sam goes, "when do I get to meet her?" That he realizes, stunned, that not only are he and Cas dating for all intents and purposes...but they have been for months.  
It only gets to be a more awkward realization when Sam watches him through his amazed silence and follows up, "when do I get to meet him?"  
And it's truly mortifying when Dean realizes...he wants to introduce Cas to his brother. He wants them to get along. He wants to see Cas more than once a week for mindlessly incredible sex.  
But he's stuck on a question.  
It took Dean like six months to realize they were dating.  
Does Cas know they're dating?  
And if Cas thinks they're not what will happen if Dean broaches the topic?  
If their relationship...yes it's a fucking relationship...ends, Dean would be devastated.  
And so he waffles and procrastinates. He comes with excuses. He flat out lies to Sam a couple times. There's always a reason not to bring it up, to wait until the next week, the next month. There's always so many reasonable reasons not to risk their delicate, precious status quo.  
At least until Cas gets down on a knee and pulls out a ring and proposes.  
Guess they were dating after all.


End file.
